


Silver Fox

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poe dyes his hair, Poe gets hurt, Poe is like 35 idk it’s been a while since I’ve written for this fandom, his complaints aren’t what Finn expects, small time jumps, until he can't anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: General Dameron goes on a mission he wasn’t supposed to and saves the whole crew, but at a price. His injury lands him in a coma for a week, but when he wakes up his complaints are the last thing Finn expects. Fluff and light humor, not nearly as serious as it sounds.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet from a much longer, more angsty fic. Inspired by Oscar Isaac’s beautiful silver hair. Hope you enjoy!

It had been one week since Black Squadron returned from one of their most dangerous missions, a mission that threatened to wipe the whole team out. Of course General Dameron insisted on going with them and assuming his role as Black Leader, of course the mission called for something risky and downright dangerous to save their asses, and of course Poe was the only one impulsive and stupid enough to try it.

But he saved them all.

Finn was eternally grateful to have his team safely back on the ground with minimal injuries, until Poe took one struggling step out of his ship and slid down the stairs, falling hard on his stomach. Even from a distance Finn could make out the thick coat of blood running down the right side of his face. As Snap rushed toward him and turned him gently on his side Finn could see the way his eyes glazed over, the way he seemed to be seeing right through everyone and everything. He looked as if he was barely in his own body, barely there at all. 

The medics took off with him only moments later. Finn choked back the fear threatening to burst from his throat. This was Poe Dameron, the best damn pilot in the Resistance, the man who always escaped certain death like it was a test flight around the planet. He couldn’t...

He had to be okay.

-

A week passed. Finn received daily updates on Poe’s health. They always told him the same thing: he was in stable condition; the medically induced coma was simply to allow him to heal from his head injury quicker. The worst they expected to result from the injury was mild changes to Poe’s speech pattern. When not in meetings and giving orders Finn spent a good deal of time by his side, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Occasionally his eyelids twitched, long lashes rising and falling, but otherwise he was still. It was a lonely week. 

-

The day came when Finn entered medbay and stopped, a grin stretched wide over his face to replace the worry lines he’d been wearing all week.

“Look who’s finally awake!”

Finn was at Poe’s side in an instant. Poe was propped up in his bed, his head still wrapped in bandages, as he gave Finn a tired but genuine smile.

“H-hey buddy,” he stuttered. “They finally woke me up.”

Finn smiled as his took his seat. So they were right; some mild changes in the form of stuttering. Nothing serious. Finn let out a sigh of relief that he realized he’d been holding in since the Squad returned.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Frustr-rated.”

“I don’t blame you, I hated being stuck here after my injury.”

Poe shook his head, wincing slightly at the too-quick movement. “It’s not that. My hair...”

Finn’s eyes flicked to Poe’s hair. They’d had to shave off a good chunk to get to the injury. Finn smiled gently.

“It’ll grow back. Fast, if the rest of your hair is any indication.” Finn lightly ruffled the left side of Poe’s hair, the part that had grown surprisingly shaggy in just one week. 

Poe groaned and rested his head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“I know, but...” he sighed and looked at Finn again, eyes wide. “I have a confession.”

“Okay?” 

“This isn’t my natural h-hair color anymore.”

Finn stares at him like he’d suddenly grown a second head. “I’m not following.”

“Buddy, I dye it. Every other month. O-otherwise you’d see the real color.”

Finn smiled. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

-

Finn was right. It wasn’t bad at all, but he understood why Poe would be worried. A month passed, enough time for Poe’s hair to grow a surprising several inches. Finn has never met someone who’s hair grew that fast. And since Poe was temporarily forbidden from dying his hair for at least the next two months it was allowed to grow in beautifully, wonderously natural.

Finn always suspected that he was falling in love with Poe, but now he had confirmation. Staring in awe at the silver streaks running through the new growth of hair, Finn’s heart jumped and his cheeks warmed up. They walked across the base together, a slow back that Poe set and Finn willingly followed.

“I t-told you,” Poe said mournfully. It amazed Finn that Poe was so frustrated with the premature gray hair, but his new stutter didn’t seem to bother him a bit. Not that it mattered to anyone else.

“It’s not that bad,” Finn said. Poe made a disgusted face and Finn couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“‘Not that bad.’ You try going grey at 35, see how you feel.”

“Since when are you insecure about your looks?”

Poe shrugged, his eyes darting to Finn’s face. 

“W-what if people don’t like it?”

“Does it matter? Besides, they’ll love it. It’s beautiful.”

Poe beamed at him. “You think?”

“Absolutely.” Finn found a crate at the edge of base and motioned for Poe to sit with him. The crate was really too small for two grown men but neither seemed to mind. Their bodies radiated heat along the side where they were touching. Finn let out a shaky sigh.

“I think...” he hesitated before turning as best he could to face Poe. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Poe’s eyes seemed to melt even as he grin grew impossibly wide. 

“I t-think you’re beautiful too, Finn.” He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Finn’s lips. Finn felt his heart jump. As Poe pulled away he felt that he should say something, anything, to fill the sudden silence, but Poe looked out toward the edge of base where Finn knew there was water beyond the trees. He studied Poe’s face; his features had softened, a slight smile still tugging at his lips, his eyes far off. The patch of grey hair was a few inches shorter than the rest of his hair, but that just made it stand out more beautifully than it otherwise would. He was stunning.

Finn slid his hand over Poe’s at the same time Poe leaned his head on Finn’s shoulder, and he came to the conclusion that he didn’t need to say anything at all.


End file.
